bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dual Current Julius
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40685 |no = 1210 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 194 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 21, 25, 34, 38, 66, 70, 79, 83, 92, 96, 140 |normal_distribute = 7, 5, 11, 8, 7, 5, 7, 5, 11, 8, 26 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 21, 25, 34, 38, 66, 70, 79, 83, 92, 96, 140, 146 |bb_distribute = 7, 4, 9, 6, 7, 4, 7, 4, 9, 6, 19, 18 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 21, 25, 34, 38, 42, 66, 70, 79, 83, 92, 96, 100, 140, 146, 152 |sbb_distribute = 7, 4, 8, 5, 3, 7, 4, 7, 4, 8, 5, 3, 12, 12, 11 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |description = A self-taught air pirate who wielded both a gun and a blade during the dawn of Elgaia. Rumor has it that it was initially Julius's idea to establish the Randall Guard in order to address all of the attacks from demonic beasts happening in the reclaimed lands. Unfortunately, those in the highest positions of the current government made it so that only members of the nobility could join the Guard, which kept Julius from enlisting. However, thanks to the constant petitions by the populace to allow the demonic beast expert to join their ranks, Julius was finally admitted into the Guard, bringing it to new heights. |summon = I don't care about the rewards! Don't care about ranks either! I just wanna help people! |fusion = Unmatched skill in swordplay! Never failing target accuracy! How do you like the sound of that? |evolution = Did I get closer to them now? What do you think? | hp_base = 4174 |atk_base = 1713 |def_base = 1609 |rec_base = 1511 | hp_lord = 5999 |atk_lord = 2312 |def_lord = 2157 |rec_lord = 2023 | hp_anima = 6741 |rec_anima = 1825 |atk_breaker = 2510 |def_breaker = 1959 |def_guardian = 2355 |rec_guardian = 1924 |def_oracle = 2058 |rec_oracle = 2320 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 33 |ls = Phantom Hero's Authority |lsdescription = 20% boost to all parameters & boosts BC, HC, Zel, Karma, Item drop rate |lsnote = 10% BC/HC/Zel, 5% Karma, 2% Item boost |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst/Zel/Karma/Item |bb = Rising Tactics |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, probable Injury, Paralysis effect & boosts Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 85% chance & 120% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Intercepting Attack |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, boosts BB Atk and Atk for 3 turns & boosts BC, HC, Item drop rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 150% BB Atk, 120% Atk, 20% BC/HC & 2% Item |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |evofrom = 40684 |evointo = 40686 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 40133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Defenders of Elgaia |addcatname = Julius2 }}